Shadow Pyjak (Mex Numbrii)
A female turian, currently residing on Illium. Mex Numbrii, whose "Shadow Pyjak" identity stems from her black carapace and fondness for the common pest animals, was born on Palaven, part of a celebrated military family. She prefers to be known either as Pyjak or as "Ali Lias"; few know her true name. History Despite her origins, she's hardly lived up to the Hierarchy ideal. She deserted the military during the Reaper War and ended up on Omega. There she suffered from depression combined with her existing social anxiety, but eventually met fellow CDN poster Urdnot Branka and moved to Illium, where the two began to share an apartment. Branka's friendship appears to have been good for her (and hers for the krogan). Branka and Aneeda D'Veyra managed to get Mex hooked on working out and general fitness, which has improved her a lot. Trivia She is now the owner of an actual pyjak, the obese specimen she named Chunk, who was discovered hiding in the apartment courtesy of one of Branka's jobs down at the docks. Prior to the general fitness obsession, Pyjak drank a lot of Tupari®. Relevant Threads and Posts Flashback: During the Reaper War, on Palaven. Name Change: That time where, by mod decree, Pyjak was affiliated with Dwick (a state that lasted some months). I Have Decided That Every Modern Cartoon Is Horrible: Won't somebody think of the children and/or pyjaks? I Found A Thing: A horrifying doll, to be more precise. There Is A Pack of Hobos Outside My Apartment: Omega is a tough place to live. The Nightmare Ends: A forum shift leads to the end of the Dwick-name. Weird Happenings: Pyjak leads a discussion of weird stories and bizarre claims from around the galaxy. New Migrants Accused of Piracy: We learn, in some detail, about Pyjak's opinions regarding the quarians and geth. They're quite measured, really. I Need Money. Buy These Tickets: Pyjak's getting a bit desperate for funds, and tries selling tickets to the awful band Skourge. There is no good louza on this hell hole: For Pyjak, louza is serious business. Guess The Poster: Terrorbyte is convinced that Pyjak has been sighted in costume. Pyjak denies that it's her. Welcome to Illium: Moving in with Branka. Hidden Talents: Branka starts a discussion, and over the course of the thread it leads to shenanigans for Pyjak to try and deal with -- including Branka's consumption of too much Tupari, her desire to wield her hammer to devastating effect, and a visit by Dwick to the apartment. Something in the Apartment: Are Branka and Mex being haunted? Bad Jokes And Puns: Pyjak creates a monster. Revelation: Pyjak responds to learning that her father is still alive. Fitness Competition: Pyjak is entering one. Does CDN think she can win? I Like Playing Clawball: Discussing a favourite sport. Our New Place and Old Apartment For Sale: Branka and Pyjak are moving. Watch Out, CDN!: Pyjak and Branka's biggest project yet. Memories: Branka looks back at her history with Mex. Desertion: Pyjak faces up to her past as a deserter, as CDN argues about it. The Perfect Louza Sandwich: Pyjak creates culinary perfection. The Gunshow: At the gym with Deadbeat, Druss Jorkakt, Styia and others. Can Someone Explain The Meaning of This Dream?: Pyjak and Styia couldn't really be the same person, could they?? Call Me Shadow Elf: Celebrating Christmas, which has finally become a thing on Illium. Shore Leave: Pyjak advises new arrival Naklus Kyonis. I am a Contender!: Pyjak (and Deadbeat) compete in the Spirit of Fitness competition... and win. Training Day: Naklus is now trained by Pyjak... the former student had become the master! It's Happening!: During the strange events of the Sorahk eclipse, Pyjak is taking care of an emotional Branka... and when not being creeped out, wondering what's going on. Salarians, Explain: Attempts at understanding the appeal of salarian stand-up comedy. Yet Another Shoot: Since winning the Spirit of Fitness competition, Pyjak has been modelling quite a bit. Would You Smooch Me?: Would you? Pyjak, Don't Look At This: Training Tavian, who's finding it a bit much. They Are Stealing My Body: Pyjak's abs are used to sell avocados... without permission. Party Time: A Halloween party on Illium; CDN regulars attend in numbers. My Tastebuds Are Dead: A new hot sauce means Pyjak might have met her match. Domestic arrangements are confusing. Buy The New Issue: Pyjak continues to get publicity as the Spirit of Fitness. Out On A Date: The Spirit of Fitness and a krogan participate in the dating auction, to the delight of the volus serving them dinner. Category:Characters Category:Turians